Gadis Berselendang Merah
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Gadis berselendang merah itu melewati pasar, membawa sekeranjang roti gandum dan menjajakannya berkeliling. Dia menghampiri ibuku, ibuku membeli rotinya dan ia menatapku yang tengah duduk di beranda dengan pipi merona. Beberapa hari kemudian Ia tak pernah lagi melewati rumahku. Lalu aku bertemu dirinya menangis di kuburan dengan wajah penuh luka lebam./ Mind to RnR?


**Gadis Berselendang Merah**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

* * *

Suara ayam mungil dengan ekornya yang panjang menjulang dan melengkung ke atas terdengar, bersatu dengan suara orang-orang yang sibuk tawar-menawar, atau hanya sekedar berbicara _Excuse me _agar mereka bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Di sini semua berbaur menjadi satu, dari kalangan pengemis dan pengamen, pencopet, rakyat menengah ke bawah ataupun golongan atas. Kau dapat membedakan mereka dari baju yang dikenakan. Mulai dari baju compang-camping berwarna cokelat, gaun sederhana yang sudah kumal yang biasa dipakai pelayan, gaun hijau tua mewah dan elegan, mantel kulit sepanjang mata kaki dengan jas dari sutra, topi kotak-kotak lengkap dengan sebuah cerutu berwarna cokelat sebesar jari tengah di bibir para pria.

Mereka mencari kebutuhan mereka masing-masing atau hanya sekedar lewat dan berjalan-jalan. Para pedagang terus saja berkata dengan lantang untuk mempromosikan dagangannya, ada pula yang hanya bertopang dagu dan menunggu pelanggan datang. Beberapa kumpulan wanita berambut kecoklatan yang dikeriting, dengan polesan bedak tipis pada wajah mereka yang pada dasarnya sudah putih itu terkikik kecil dan sesekali menoleh pada seseorang yang menurut mereka menarik atau tampan.

.

Sasuke tengah duduk di kursi putih yang terbuat dari kayu _maple_ di beranda rumahnya, mengamati beberapa orang yang selesai belanja dari pasar, membawa kantong kertas berwarna cokelat yang dipeluknya. Jalan rumahnya selalu ramai. Bagaimana tidak, rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari pintu keluar pasar. Ia melirik ibunya yang tengah menyirami bunga bunga _daffodil _kuning yang tumbuh di pinggiran pagar putih rumah mereka menggunakan _watering can_.

Mata hitam pemuda London yang kini berusia enam belas tahun itu tertarik untuk melihat seseorang yang mengetuk lonceng pada pintu pagar rumah mereka. Selendang merah melindungi rambut gadis itu dari terpaan cahaya Sang Raja Siang. Pada pertemuan lengan dan tulang hastanya, tergantung sebuah keranjang dari anyaman rotan yang dilapisi kain kotak-kotak berwarna merah-putih.

Ibu membukakan pagar untuknya. Gadis itu menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumah Sasuke, ia menawarkan roti gandumnya kepada ibu Sasuke. Matanya terlihat berbinar ketika Mikoto meletakkan _watering can _berwarna hijau yang dipegangnya itu dan beranjak ke dalam rumah kecil mereka.

Sesaat tatapan antara Sasuke dan gadis berselendang merah itu bertemu. Sasuke masih menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar, sementara gadis bergaun hijau lumut itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dari jarak beberapa meter itu Sasuke bahkan dapat melihat pipi gadis itu merona dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sejumput poni terlihat dari selendang yang dipakai di kepalanya itu. Rambut gadis itu berwarna _pink _susu, terlihat indah ketika terkena terpaan cahaya musim panas. Senyum manisnya mengembang ketika Mikoto memberinya beberapa _sen,_ sesuai dengan harga yang ditawarkan gadis itu terhadap sepotong roti gandumnya.

Gadis itu menunduk sedikit, kemudian berjalan mundur secara perlahan hingga benar-benar keluar dari pekarangan rumah Sasuke. Ia kembali berjalan menjajakan rotinya yang tinggal dua potong itu ke orang-orang yang lewat atau rumah-rumah penduduk di sekitar situ.

Mikoto memberikan roti itu pada anak bungsunya. Sasuke bangkit dan menghampiri ibunya itu, kemudian mengambil roti gandum yang cukup untuk mengganjal perut sampai waktunya makan siang nanti. "Mengapa kau membeli roti ini?"

Mikoto tersenyum, "Aku kasihan. Lihatlah, dia seusiamu tapi sudah mencari uang, sementara Kau?" Mikoto mengusap rambut biru kehitaman Sasuke dengan lembut. "Jika kau tak dapat membantu gadis itu mencari uang, maka cukuplah kau membeli rotinya. Itu pasti akan sangat berarti." Mikoto mengambil _watering can_ yang ada di rumput rumah mereka lalu membawanya ke belakang.

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi _maple_ putihnya. Ia masih mengamati jalanan yang masih ramai orang berlalu-lalang sembari menikmati roti gandum yang terasa lembut dan manis itu. Benar-benar lezat untuk makanan kalangan rakyat jelata itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah khusus lelaki di tengah kota London meliburkan seluruh muridnya, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sekarang adalah musim panas yang membuat beberapa dari mereka kegirangan dan tak sabar hal apa yang direncanakan keluarga mereka untuk menghabikan waktu musim panas.

Sama seperti pagi hari sebelumnya, Sasuke masih senang memperhatikan orang-orang yang melintas di jalan, melamun dan memperhatikan Mikoto menyiram bunga _daffodil_ kuning kesayangannya. Ia sudah hafal beberapa wajah yang tiap harinya melewati jalanan. Mulai dari seorang pria paruh baya gemuk dengan penampilan persis seperti detektif dan cerutu menggantung di bibirnya, ada pula pembantu berpakaian khas orang belanda berwarna cokelat yang tiap hari membawa sekantong jagung muda. Lagi-lagi ia melihat gadis yang kemarin melewati jalan pasar itu. Gadis berselendang merah, itulah julukan yang diberikannya.

Bibir Sasuke sedikit tertarik ketika gadis itu kembali menggoyangkan lonceng pagar rumah mereka. Pemuda ini masih diam di tempat dan menunggu apakah Ibunya kembali membeli roti gandum si gadis berselendang merah itu. Dan Mikoto membukakan pintu pagar untuk gadis itu, ia tersenyum tulus. Mikoto menatap Sasuke, "Sasuke, ambilkan satu _pound_ di bawah taplak meja."

Tak berkata-kata, Sasuke mengambilkan satu koinberwarna keemasan bergambar Ratu Elizabeth bergambar seseorang berambut dari balik taplak meja. Ia menggenggam koin itu erat dan membawanya keluar dari rumah.

"Berikan pada nona ini." Mikoto sedikit memutar badannya, namun _watering can_nya masih mengarah pada bunga _daffodil _kuning itu.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gadis berselendang merah itu dan menyerahkan satu _pound_nya. Ia kemudian menerima tiga roti gandum itu yang telah dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong cokelat kecil. "Apa yang kauberikan pada roti ini?"

Gadis itu sesaat terkejut, ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Warna mata gadis ini hijau bening bersinar, pipinya kemerahan dengan bercak merah khas ketika musim panas menjelang. "Aku hanya memberi vanili, gula kuganti dengan susu keledai." Suara gadis itu terdengar pelan namun indah di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tak merespon, ia hanya memandangi gadis yang juga kebingungan menunggu respon dari Sasuke itu. Gadis itu merona dan kembali menunduk. "Ma-maaf, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Gadis itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah setelah menutup kembali pintu pagar.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah rotinya dan menggigitnya. Manis dengan tekstur lembut dan mudah dikunyah, tanpa ada sedikitpun renyah di bagian kulitnya yang cokelat karena dipanggang. Ia duduk di kursi putih seperti biasa dan meletakkan bungkusan roti itu di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Fugaku tidak masuk kerja, tapi ia hendak berangkat pagi untuk menjemput Itachi yang telah lulus dari sekolah lelaki di Southam di bagian selatan Inggris. Kereta hitam mengkilap yang disewa Fugaku pun sudah siap dan diparkir di depan pekarangan rumah mereka.

Sasuke memperbaiki letak spion kereta hitam itu. Ia berjalan ke depan dan mengelus kepala salah satu dari dua kuda hitam yang akan menarik kereta itu.

"Permisi."

Suara familiar itu terdengar. Ia segera berbalik, di hadapannya kini berdiri lagi gadis berselendang merah dengan gaun hijau lumut yang ia kenakan sejak dua hari yang lalu. "Oh, kau." Ia memandangi gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Dua sepatu dari kain linen sudah berwarna cokelat dan robek di bagian depannya itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa kau mau membeli rotiku?" pertanyaan gadis itu menyadarkan Sasuke. Matanya yang hijau itu memandang Sasuke malu-malu dengan pipi merona yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Tunggu." Kali ini Sasuke melesat masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil dua _pound _dari atas meja belajarnya. Mikoto tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan dan bekal yang akan dibawa suaminya untuk mejemput Itachi. Gadis itu masih berdiri di sana. Ia menghampirinya dan menyodorkan uang tersebut.

Gadis itu memasukkan enam roti gandumnya ke dalam bungkusan, "Terima kasih, Tuan." Ia berbalik dan hendak berjalan kalau saja Sasuke tak mencegahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku dan menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "A.. aku Sakura. Tuan sendiri?"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan gadis itu. "Sasuke, kupikir aku terlalu tua untuk menjadi Tuan." Sasuke berbalik dan membuka pintu kereta. Ia meletakkan sekantong roti itu di atas kursi kereta. Tangannya yang bebas kemudian masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menunduk dan tertawa kecil. "Kupikir kita seumuran. Berapa umurmu?" tanya gadis itu pada Sasuke.

"Enam belas." Ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu rumahnya dibuka. Mikoto datang dan menuruni anak tangga kecil di depan rumah. "Bu, aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar."

Mikoto yang melihat Sakura ada di sebelah Sasuke itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Jangan sampai melewatkan makan siang." Wanita paruh baya ini berjalan ke gudang tempat penyimpanan alat-alat kebun mereka. Sepertinya hari ini dia telat untuk menyirami _daffodil _kuning kesayangannya.

"Se.. sepertinya aku harus berjalan lagi. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, mencari orang-orang yang setidaknya akan dia tawari roti gandum buatannya sendiri.

"Biar kubawakan."

"Eh!" Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke ternyata mengikutinya. Pemuda itu mengambil keranjang anyaman yang dilapisi kain kotak-kotak berwarna merah putih dan membawakannya. Sakura tersipu, "Terima kasih."

Mereka menghampiri seorang wanita tua dengan gaun cokelat tua yang memegang tali anjing peliharaannya.

"Permisi Nyonya."

Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum kepada dua remaja itu. Tubuhnya gemuk dengan rambut keemasan yang ikal ditutup oleh topi yang senada dengan warna gaunnya.

"Apakah kau mau membeli roti ini?"

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura, Sasuke segera membuka keranjang yang dipegangnya dan menunjukkan isinya kepada wanita tua itu. Roti itu kira-kira tinggal sembilan potong lagi.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum. "Aku beli dua." Ia mengeluarkan dompet bermata mutiara miliknya dari dalam saku gaunnya.

"Harganya satu _pound_."

Wanita tua itu tersenyum kembali. "Ini lebih murah daripada yang kubeli di pasar." Ia mengantongi kembali dompetnya dan menyerahkan uangnya.

Sakura menoleh kaget ke arah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memberi tahu harga yang harus dibayar wanita itu. Ia disodori koin oleh wanita itu. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengambilkan dua roti gandum dan membungkusnya. Mereka kembali berjalan mencari pelanggan lain.

"Seharusnya harganya hanya enam puluh _sen_." Sakura memasukkan koin ke dalam saku gaunnnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam. Menjual tiga potong roti untuk satu _pound _tidak akan dapat untung seberapa. Bahkan wanita tua itu tadi berkata bahwa harganya masih lebih murah daripada di tempat lain. "Berapa keuntunganmu per hari?"

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Mungkin tiga _pound_."

"Maka hari ini empat setengah _pound_." Sasuke menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah membaca koran dan duduk di emperan toko yang tutup. Tanpa memberi isyarat Sakura segera saja menawarkan dagangannya kepada pria itu. Dan selanjutnya lima puluh _sen _masuk ke dalam kantong gaunnya.

.

Sakura duduk di tumpukan kotak kayu yang biasanya digunakan pedagang untuk menempatkan buah mereka. Ia mengusap dahinya yang dialiri keringat. Matahari semakin naik ke atas dan membuat hawa semakin panas. Ia merogoh kantong gaunnya dan mengambil dua _pound_. "Sasuke, ini untukmu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

Sasuke menatap uang itu sejenak kemudian beralih pada Sakura yang masih mengusap dahinya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia mengambil uang tersebut dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk di tumpukan kotak kayu.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke menghampirinya kembali dengan membawa sebotol plastik limun jahe yang siap diminum. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum dan wajahnya merona.

Pemuda yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu di sekolahnya itu menyodorkan limun jahe beserta sisa uang itu pada Sakura. Setelah gadis yang dijulukinya _gadis berselendang merah _sebelum Sasuke mengetahui namanya itu menerima limun jahe beserta sisa uangnya, ia duduk di samping Sakura dan menatap pasar yang mulai sepi.

Sakura bangkit dan mengambil keranjang rotinya yang sudah kosong. "Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

Sebelum Sakura melangkah lebih jauh, pemuda berambut biru kehitaman ini menahan lengannya. "Dimana rumahmu?"

"Di _Henry II Rd._ aku tinggal bersama majikanku. Ia pembuat roti dan memiliki banyak anak buah." Setelah Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, ia menarik sedikit selendang merahnya agar menutupi wajahnya dari depan, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke.

Merasa tak ada yang harus dilakukan lagi di tempat itu, Sasuke segera kembali ke rumahnya. Masih jam setengah dua belas, setengah jam sebelum memasuki jam makan siang. Dengan memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantong celana, pemuda ini berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari beberapa gadis seumurannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sama dengan hari sebelumnya. Sasuke akan bertemu Sakura di pagi hari, membeli rotinya kemudian membantunya berjualan untuk mendapatkan pundi-pundi uang yang akan disetorkan kepada pemilik roti-roti itu.

Sasuke selalu tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya, merasuki pikirannya setiap malam dan membuatnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya seraya sesekali tersenyum seperti orang gila.

.

Hari ke tujuh ia mengenal Sakura. Ia sudah menanti kehadiran gadis itu di depan rumahnya, menggoyangkan lonceng di pintu pagar dan tersenyum malu-malu kepadanya. Namun nihil, gadis itu tidak datang sampai jam setengah sembilan.

Sebenarnya masih banyak kegiatan lain yang dapat ia lakukan daripada duduk termenung menanti kehadiran Sakura. Tapi ia mengurungkan segala niatnya, anggap saja ia sedang malas melakukan aktifitas sehingga yang dilakukannya hanya melamun dan menatap jalan keluar dari pasar.

Sampai jam satu siang, tak satupun orang-orang pasar yang dilihatnya memakai selendang merah dan gaun hijau lumut. Keberadaan Sakura tidak dijumpainya. Ia menghela nafas dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Itachi yang melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan buku ilmu kedokterannya di atas meja. "Sudah bertemu gadismu, hm?" godanya pada Sasuke yang terlihat kurang bersemangat hari ini. Alhasil ia hanya mendapatkan lirikan sinis dari saudara yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu. Itachi kembali membaca buku yang baru saja ia beli saat lulus dari sekolahnya.

**Cklek **

Pintu kamar terbuka, Mikoto keluar dari kamar dengan membawa sebuah gaun berwarna merah tua. "Sasuke, bisa kau bantu aku?"

Sasuke melirik sekejap pada ibunya yang tengah membawa gaun itu. "Hn."

"Nanti sore pergilah ke Nyonya Kurenai. Gaun yang akan ibu kenakan untuk reuni sedikit rusak di bagian rendanya." Mikoto menunjuk renda putih yang mengelilingi kerah gaun itu.

"Hn." Sasuke segera masuk ke kamarnya. Mungkin tidur siang adalah aktifitas paling mudah untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang membosankan.

Mikoto meletakkan gaun itu di ata sofa kulit. "Kenapa dia?"

Itachi menyeringai, kemudian fokus kembali ke bukunya. "Tidak bertemu si gadis berselendang merahnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dengan menutup pintu rumah Nyonya Kurenai, seorang penjahit yang cukup terkenal di London. Sesaat ia menatap sepasang sepatu kain berwarna putih yang diberikan Nyonya Kurenai kepadanya. Wanita itu bilang bahwa itu adalah kado natal yang terlambat darinya. Tahun lalu Nyonya Kurenai memang pergi ke Skotlandia untuk menjenguk mertuanya yang sakit keras. Pada akhirnya mertuanya itu meninggal di penghujung tahun.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan, menatap jejeran pohon yang tertimpa sinar matahari. Tak sengaja wajahnya menatap ke sisi kanan jalan. Deretan makam dengan sebuah nisan besar menjulang berwarna putih, dengan tanda salib, nama, tanggal mereka hidup sampai tanggal mereka meninggal tertera di sana.

Ia terkesiap ketika menemukan warna merah di antara jejeran warna putih tersebut. Selendang merah, entah milik siapa itu namun cukup untuk membuatnya menggerakkan kaki untuk masuk ke wilayah makam. Ia berjalan mendekati seseorang berselendang merah itu yang berlutut dan memeluk sebuah nisan.

Dia mengenakan gaun hijau lumut. Sasuke semakin gencar mendekati orang itu. "Sakura?" orang tersebut tak menjawab. Ketika sudah dekat ia dapat mendengar suara tangisan orang itu. Di samping Sasuke terdapat keranjang roti yang biasanya dibawa Sakura. Sasuke membuka keranjang itu, roti gandum itu hancur dan kotor. Sepertinya terjatuh.

"Hiks... Ibu... hiks..."

Dengan perlahan ditariknya bahu orang itu. Dan benar saja, itu adalah Sakura. Matanya bengkak dengan wajah dan hidung yang memerah. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama menangis di tempat ini. "Kenapa dirimu?" pertanyaan Sasuke mengambang sia-sia tanpa jawaban dari gadis yang masih menangis itu. Wajah Sakura menderita lebam di pelipis, sudut bibir bahkan di bawah mata. Bibirnya bengkak dan terdapat darah kering di sudutnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan keadaan gadis ini lebih seksama. Matanya menyipit kala mendapati lengan gaun Sakura robek sampai bahu, tampang gadis ini juga acak-acakan. Ia menoleh kepada nisan yang dipeluk Sakura.

**R.I.P**

**Haruno Mebuki**

**11-12-1313 – 14-01-1345**

Mungkin itu adalah ibu Sakura yang telah meninggal lima tahun lalu. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajah gadis di hadapannya agar menatapnya. "Jawab aku! Kau kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, tangisan Sakura semakin reda. Mungkin ia kelelahan, namun ia masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kumohon!" Sasuke merendahkan nada bicaranya.

Mata Sakura terpejam ketika tiba-tiba bibir atas Sasuke terselip di antara rongga mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena kelelahan menangis. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa bibir pemuda di depannya itu melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, ia segera saja memeluk Sakura yang sama sekali tak bersuara. Diturunkannya selendang merah gadis itu sehingga hanya melilit di lehernya. Ia mengelus pelan rambut _pink _yang begitu halus itu. Pemuda ini semakin heran ketika tak lagi mendengar isakan Sakura. Gadis itu pingsan dalam pelukannya.

Ia meletakkan sepasang sepatu pemberian Kurenai di atas keranjang roti Sakura. Ia mengambil keranjang tersebut. Dengan susah payah ia menggendong Sakura pulang menuju rumahnya tak lupa membawa keranjang dan sepatu itu.

.

Sakura masih tak sadarkan diri ketika ia sampai di rumah Sasuke. Mikoto juga telah mebersihkan badan Sakura dan mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun milik Mikoto ketika masih muda. Gadis berambut _pink _itu kini terbaring di ranjang milik Sasuke dengan Mikoto yang masih duduk di samping ranjang dan menungguinya sadar.

Sasuke duduk di sofa bersama Itachi dan Fugaku. Sang ayah tengah menikmati kopinya sementara Itachi sibuk dengan buku-buku bacaannya. Sasuke masih uring-uringan sesekali melihat ke arah kamarnya yang tak ditutup. Sakura masih belum sadar.

Dugaan Sasuke tentang apa yang menyebabkan Sakura menangis di kuburan itupun hanya satu. Mikoto bilang ketika ia memandikan Sakura, di bagian selangkangan gadis itu terdapat darah dan banyak cairan sperma yang telah mengering. Mungkin Sakura telah diperkosa. Mungkin ketika ia hendak berangkat untuk menjual roti gandumnya, lalu ia bertemu pria nakal dan ia dibawa ke tempat sepi lalu diperkosa. Tapi tetap saja, itu masih sebuah dugaan.

"Dia sudah bangun."

Ketiga pria yang ada di serambi rumah itu segera bangkit dan memasuki kamar Sasuke. Mereka dapat melihat bahwa Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Aku.. dimana?" tanya Sakura ketika matanya sudah dapat menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya.

"Kau di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke menemukanmu menangis di makam. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Mikoto mewakili mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura masih termenung dan mencerna kata-kata Mikoto. Ia menatap wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian melihat ke arah yang lainnya. "Ma.. maaf merepotkan kalian. Ak.. aku tidak ingin menceritakannya, sekali lagi maaf." Sakura mencoba bangkit dari ranjang, tetapi badan ringkih gadis ini malah limbung dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja Fugaku tak menangkapnya. Ia akhirnya duduk di ranjang.

"Tak apa, kami mengerti. Kau boleh tinggal di sini, Sakura. Sasuke telah menceritakan semuanya kepada kami." Mikoto menepuk-nepuk lutut Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis ini kembali merona. "Te.. terima kasih, Nyonya. Aku pasti akan cepat pergi dari sini."

"Tak perlu, Sakura. Kau bisa tinggal di sini selamanya." Itachi menyanggah. "Sasuke bisa tidur di kamar atas, kami akan membersihkan kamar itu besok."

"Anggap saja keluarga sendiri." Mikoto menyuruh Sakura agar gadis ini kembali tidur. Ia menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut tebal. "Istirahatlah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja, ya."

Satu persatu keluarga Uchiha meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke sendiri. Ia justru masuk dan duduk di samping Sakura di tepi ranjang. "Kau tak apa?"

Sakura tersenyum pilu. "Beberapa bagian masih sakit." Sakura dengan perlahan duduk dan menyandar di sandaran ranjang.

"Kami sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini." Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei! Mana gadis berselendang merah yang biasanya ceria? Gadis yang kukenal itu bukanlah pemurung seperti ini!" Sasuke lebih mendekat dan mengangkat wajah Sakura.

"Rasanya... rasanya sakit, Sasuke. Kau tahu?! Bahkan aku bukan gadis lagi..." Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. "Aku wanita kotor, Sasuke!"

Sasuke bangkit dan menuju meja yang ada di sebelah ranjang. "Kalau kau sudah menjadi wanita," ditariknya kepala Sakura agar menatapnya, "kau bukan gadis berselendang merah itu lagi,"

Sakura tertegun menanti lanjutan kalimat Sasuke. Ia tak sanggup lagi menatap iris hitam yang memancarkan hawa positif baginya. Tak sanggup lagi dirinya menatap sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menghiasi harinya, mengganggunya dalam mimpi dan menghantui pikirannya.

Cup~

Sakura tersenyum, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati kecupan pemuda itu di dahinya. Pemuda tampan yang menaklukkan hatinya. Pemuda yang telah mengklaim dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau wanita, maka kau adalah wanitaku."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

Hai, idenya pasaran banget kan, wkwkwk tapi gak tahu kenapa aku suka ide pasaran dan ide-ide yang bermula dari hal-hal kecil. Dan _western_nya terasa nggak nih? Maklum lah, tangan kayak udah beku nggak pernah ngetik lagi.

Mind to review?

Terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
